SOME RHYTHM AND POETRY
"SOME RHYTHM AND POETRY" is the 56th episode of CopperCab. Synopsis Love n hip hop Go together like drugs in zip locks I put my heart down on the paper just for it to get ripped up So take a hit and take a trip up To my mind, from my heart are where these hits come to find peace in a rhyme and with a pen run, ink on a line so I can speak my mind, ease my mind on this easel kind of like my paper, yeah it's a piece of pine Carve a heart in that tree and when I leak some time from my past its harder for me To miss what I had back then Back when the only pad that I had was in my hands But it taught me to walk on top of snow as if it was hot concrete with no shoes So I don't get cold feet now a days it's like I'm wearin snow shoes So I don't sink and you know that I won't lose no matter where I'm treadin Cause Heaven or hell the walk to both is hard either way that your headin but that's life I live it we all die so I dig it Then I plant another pine and write some more lines carve a new heart and inish it (initial it) my pen to me is my paintbrush my pad is like my easel my memories is my canvas when life's hard I grab a chisel And I carve it hard hearts is nothin for me cause I'm an artist I make the best out of the all the bad and then i proceed to put it into my bars it's like being lost out in a forest and all these trees are hallow how could these rappers be such deep thinkers when they act so fuckin shallow I don't follow I lead! I don't think of it as no mans land more like its no mans land before me I don't take the road less traveled I walk a path where there's no gravel so envious emcees see me havin no hits and they want to battle but I've been writing rap music since I was 8 years old so it ain't no hassle and my house has so many stories that you would mistake it for a castle or a sky scraper I ain't jokin I need a fire escape for the hits I'm blowin so much fire in this beat keeps goin so my homes on fire from the heat I'm stowin my hearts on fire heart beats bestowin heart felt fire that this life keeps stokin every thing that folded when i was reassured it's like every single pain just added coal to a furnace but again? That's life and I've learned that you gonna get burned when you churn that pain in the furnace to turn that game that you've earned that's the deed the aim is to learn that's the key. When you get it you can stick it in turn it, open and see that this home is worth it inside yes it's perfect rough neighborhood but its filled with hope and insurance? Has it.... But again from the heart burn you'll be spittin acid but that'll pay for the bills that you will be stackin From stackin lyrics on stackin pads all the way up to the attic comes with a job you'll be a master at that it's from the pain in the furnace you'll be a Lyrical blacksmith you'll smelt bars to beats and Meld hits that'll top charts for weeks Be earnest.... that's it. Hip hop is my home and I'll die when I'm evicted. My heart will stay alive in this music the life that I've given. My spirit haunts the beats each time that I spit it's like each line is a horcreux I'm alive I'm just hidden.... Inside the life of a sentence when you put your heart in it under these beats it's like I'm alive a monster under these sheets. If home is where the heart is then hip-hop is my home. Because I put my heart into this art in every lyric that I write in every song and people used to blow me off now they hit me up like im a bong because I'm on fire when I spit and they still blowing smoke like Cheech and Chong. Reception This video has received mostly favorable reactions from viewers and the YouTube community. Category:Videos Category:CopperCab Videos